


Until Halloween

by Thelorelord



Category: Dead by Daylight (Video Game), Halloween Movies - All Media Types
Genre: Attempted Sexual Assault, Blood and Gore, Gore, Minor Character Death, Murderers, Original Character(s), Originally Posted on Tumblr, Other, Protective Michael, Triggers
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-11
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-16 13:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,031
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13637562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thelorelord/pseuds/Thelorelord
Summary: My vengeance was supposed to be inflicted alone through my hatred and sorrow. I did expect to get a father out of this.





	1. Crazy is what crazy does

**Author's Note:**

> This is in first person from my OC.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My vengeance was supposed to be inflicted alone through my hatred and sorrow. I didn't expect to get a father out of this.

Life in the hospital is so uneventful, wake-up at six, eat, group, eat, then back to sleep. It was so boring, but today I heard we got a new guest. Michael Myers, never have I felt so much joy since my last serial killings. That was seven years ago, when I was seven. I am fresh teenager now, ready to be back out into the world. 

Though this means nothing to them. I know that I am smarter stronger and just generally better than most men. This girls is so convincing that they covered her eyes with googles. Her best way of killing, I need to take these off. But if I could I would but I am not strong enough… How is this so… you will see soon.

“Damiana, you have a group talk session.” Nurse Jane called out. Nurse Jane is the only one in this place I didn’t want to kill as soon as I break free, she is like a second mother too me. Or my first, I never really knew any of my family.

My butterscotch eyes cut me out of my thoughts, throwing me into another set. My sand-kissed hair swayed beautifully in it braid. Contrasting oddly with my pale skin and freckles.

Again my thought are interrupted, this time by a stray jacket being placed and my body. Only level threes need these. Level one are your normal people with problems. It is dived by age and sex. Level twos are danger to themselves, others, or both. Level threes are your psychopaths, murders, or serial killers.

Anything past two means maximum security. Guards, dogs, extra cameras. All that good stuff, but I already have the camera room covered for the next week.

My head jerks out of a pull on my stray jacket, my head snaps to the aggressor out of pear reaction. Making poor nurse Jane jump back, I never mean to scare the poor woman.

“Sorry Dami, your stop is here, be good.” Nurse jane sighed. An apologetic look tugged at her eyes as she pushed me into the room.

From pure white hallways to pure white hallways, to pure white rooms I am getting so sick of this place. I have to get out of this hospital as soon as possible.

I walk over to my seat to see the physiatrist sitting in the chair in the center of the room, I take my seat on the farthest corner. Mr. oplest is on my list on first to die, he know nothing of my past, nothing of my family, nothing about who I am only what I can do, yet he judges and judges. Dead men can’t judge.

“Everybody say hi to Michael.” Mr. oplest said. The room fell dead silent. That’s when I heard the breathing behind me. I turn around only then spotting the massive man in the corner just behind me. His curly blonde hair falling onto his shoulder, his sharp blues as full of life as a dead man. Though they pierced my soul, chilling my blood.

The six-two killer, only stared straight ahead at nothing. Words seemed to be on his tongue, never touching his lips. His actions spoke for him.

“Hi Michael, I am Damiana. I would offer you my hand but….” I wiggle my arms to emphasize.

His head tilts to the side in confusion, I have attention now. The guard see it as well, they pull me away before I can cause any more trouble. But I could feel the cold eyes onto the back of my spine.

Tonight I call into the vents as usual, my body is boney, enough to mistake my body for a pillow under a blanket. Sleep is never a problem for me, two hours and I am good.

As I crawled through the heated vent, cool air struck me from as side. A room was being chilled, I can bet it was his room. I pushed the vent open, lading in the room with a quiet thud. A figure in the shadows didn’t speak, it had to be Michael.

“Hey Michael it’s me, Damiana. Can you take these goggles?”

 As soon as the words left my mouth, my hair felt a sharp tug pulled at my hair. My body lifted from the ground to the side.

I first did not understand his logic, then I realized he was hiding me. 

Patrol came into the room, the door flew open. Closing as quickly as it opened.As soon as the guards left I felt as harsh tug at my goggles.

As soon as I was free, he I crawled to the door waiting for patrol. One glimpse at my eyes gets anyone it a daze.

The opens again, this time the man gets a sweet surprise. I jump in front of him staring straight into his eyes.

“Your under my control, kill for your me, kill.” I command.

The guard ran out of the room, gunshots could heard soon later.

I run out the room to the glass door.

My heart extends out my body as soon as I as soon as I bust through the glass.

My body wet from blood and rain as the sky cried out with a roar. My heavy pants easily being covered by heavy booming.

Such loud sound also cover other noises such as already silent footsteps.

I run until the fearsome lightning struck the ground. I slow down, only to have solid warm hit my back.

I turn around to see the eyes of a dead man. Sharp blue, unmoved.

“Michael you scared me you ass.”

He made a grunt, pushing passed me. Making his way through out the forest. 

“Hey do you even know your way!” I yell at him getting no response.

I just have to follow. 

The walk feels like days, but he shows no signs of tiredness or being winded. A true killer.

He slows for no reason at first, my face hits his back. He makes a grunt of discontent.

He slow movement crept up to the road, stopping at the edge. He just stopped.

The same roar if the engine came down the street. A push came at my back, when I turned towards the arm it disappeared.

I guess I have to get the car to stop. When the lights become visible I collapse in the soaked road.

The car slows down, sloshes the water in all directions. The car door flings open.

A man rush out, I start to fake cry to sell my act.

“Sweetheart, dear. Are you ok?

I did an exaggerated head shake will while sobbing even louder. The rain over up the fact that I have no tears coming out.

The man wraps his arms around me.

“I got you, I got eckh” The stopped abruptly. His neck was wrapped by strong hands. Then flared, and flipped around not getting anything accomplished, but a painful death. The man eyes turned blood shot. Becoming lifeless as Michaels.

“Score one.” I raise my hand in the air. Michael the giant only tilts his head to the side. 

I slowly lower my hand, walking over to the car divers side. As soon as I touch the seat I feel a tug a my hair.

I look up at the large man. Staring him dead into the eyes.

“I drive.” I say.

He seems to pout silently while going to the passenger side. 

The car purred, jolted into action. I look at the side mirror seeing the man’s body shrink as I speed away. 

Kindness gets you killed pal.

The rain bounces off the windshield luring me into a trace. The last time I heard this sound I was in the back of the car. Who old was I my feet didn’t even reach the ground. I remember her voice, her raven curls bounced as she hummed a tone, the word I could not remember.

Sirens red and blue shined behind me. The cops.

I looked at the top mirror, seeing him tighter than pulled bowstring.

I pulled over slowly, seeing Michael crept to the door opposite to the way the officer approaching. 

“Umm ma'am how old are you?”, The officer asked slowly.

He was recognizing me, I look at the mirror once more to see the man missing. 

But gunshots could be heard. I turn around to see Michael on his ass. What where they shooting?

The officer back away from my side. Thoughts ran through my body, I could run and leave him but I can’t seem to do it. 

I search the car for something settling on a pocket knife. I hope from the car, lounging at one of the cops. Plugging the knife in his neck. 

Hot pain hit my shoulder, I drop to the floor letting out a cry hitting the ground. 

Did I help? I failed didn’t I. I don’t want to go back why… How did they find us...


	2. An indirect daughter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line between parent and stranger was always thin yes. But it is never restricted to age, looks or mentality. Just the way you see them.
> 
> The line just got liner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys for taking so long to finish this had to make sure it was perfect for you guys.

I only have the feeling stuck in mind, knees touching chest. Something warm and stiff pushing them together.

What is stiff and warm… Not a dick, dicks don’t hold people get your mind out of the gutter.

But it was arms, warm arms. Did Michael carry me. 

The embodiment of evil having kindness in his heart. Explain that to me.

The realization fully hits me,my shoulder was covered by white lining stained red. The same probably covering probably used on the bed I am now under.

My left shoulder still shooting with pain, so rolling over to my right shoulder. Noticing the raven hair on my pillow.

Michael didn’t have raven curls,nor did I. I can bet that the owner of the house had the hair. 

But the air seemed still, knowing that life was still. Knowing that someone was now missing. 

I knew better, Michael is still here. He has no where to go. He also has no mask to hide behind.

My bladder tingles reminding me of my needs. I hop onto my feet, waddling my way to the bathroom. 

This house being unfamiliar, I opens doors on my down the hall. The smell of copper filling my nose with each step down the hall.

The second to last door was the bathroom. And the source of the smell. A body laid in crimson bathroom water. 

It had to been there for hours, the blood a had sunk to the bottom. A knife rested the young women’s skull. Not to Michael’s liking since it was still in the young woman’s skull.

Many would refer to reliving yourself in company was weird. I did it since seven. The woman dead eyes stared off into space anyways they didn’t even look at me.

I flushed the toilet, washing my hands. Hey I may be missing screws but I wasn’t unhygienic.

I notice on last thing, she was as small as me perhaps her clothes fit me.

I walk back to the room I woke up in, head straight for the closet. 

The closet was not what I was looking for, it was full of dresses and heels. Then again I did see a nice pair of heeled boots. 

I grabbed those, deciding on looking through a pajama wardrobe.

I was looking for something comfortable, all I kept finding was lacy panties and a rubber floppy silicone things. They were crusty and smelled like sweat.

Oh well a little more digging and I found a shirt that said"yuck fou.“and leggings. My stomach growled in hunger. Food is probably down stairs.

I walk down stairs to find the TV playing five words on repeat. “Halloween is tomorrow night.”

“ Hey Michael I see your excited for Halloween tomorrow.” I say though out the room not knowing where he was.

“Are you hungry. I can find food to make.” I say opening the fridge door. 

Quickly spotting the insta pancake mix. Luckily the owner of this house is as much as a cook as I am.

The pancake has the recipe on the side. As the pancakes where sizzling in the pan I found a calendar hanging above stove. 

January 31

It’s months until Halloween, we have months to get ready.

Nine months until Halloween, nine months until the show starts.

As the pancakes start to finish I set the out heading towards the repeating TV. Only then noticing the blonde giant standing in the corner next to the front door.

Him randomly being in places, seems to be normal for him. So I guess I am used to it. 

“Hey the pancakes are almost ready, do you want some?” I ask.

No I see his figure shift in the dark. Just where he was standing is where I could not see his face. After the hospital I never got a good glimpse of his face.

He probably wants it to stay that way. Respecting his decision I back away.

As the months go on I notice little things happening. I once sighed because I grew out of my leggings. Only to find more in a bigger size next to me in bed. They fit perfectly.

Or if my period hit me heat pad, personal health products, and pain medicine could be found just laying around. He was taking care of me.

Two nights before Halloween, we walked out into the night. Needing costumes to blend in for tommorow.

Street lights illuminated the darkness, even no one was there to appreciate it.

A low hum buzzed down the streets, a mail delivery truck. Slowly going down the street. I jump in front of the truck staring the drive straight on. Until the truck slows, when it does Michael pulls them out of the truck.

Out of human instinct the large man fights back, all while emptying his lungs. Screaming as loud as he could a this rate he will wake everyone up.

I straddle his waist forcing him to stare into my eye my squeezing his neck. 

“It’s okay, don’t struggle. It will be over soon.” I say. He obeys and puts no more fight. Dying peacefully, I close his eyes and caress his face. Placing a sweet kiss on his check leaving the body behind. 

Michael needs time to change.

Welcome to Haddonfield the sign read, we were here. Or at least only I at the time.

I walk without aim, until I reached a Halloween store. 

Inside was a costumes and interesting looking hook. But the woman at the register looked at me oddly.

Like I was prey. 

I look around the store looking for a costumes, stealing glances at the sharp looking hook hanging up.

“Where is your parents little girl?” The woman hummed.

I stay silent, not wanting to answer. Even if I wanted to didn’t know where Micheal was anyways.

I heard the woman creep from behind the desk. 

I stalk to the hook not getting very far. The woman pulled on my braids stopping me inches from the hook. 

“Ah ah ahhhh little girl, you think killing will solve your problems. You don’t even have the guys to do it.” The cashier sneered.

“I know I can’t fight you but he can.” I laugh.

She snaps her head back only to get thrown to the ground. I get launched froward on to my knees.

I run to the blade, breaking free from its case. Michael has not killed her yet, instead he holds her neck exposed.

I rush at her with the blade wasting no time slitting her throat. 

I try to move from the lady, but Michael took my hands placing back to her throat apply pressure.

The woman was already dead, so I cut and cut until her head was not so clean off.

I then notice Michael picked up somethings of his own. His classic expression-less mask and blue coveralls. I pick up my costume of interest.

Now covered in blood, I run walk out in the dark night. Tommorow is Halloween. 

Hopefully everyone will have a killer night. 

At night it was all to easy to find a open party. Drunken adult slurring, dancing and drunk grinding. Discussing excuses for human beings.

Michael dressed as himself ,me I dressed as a bit of a older version of the seven serial killer. I had a plaid long skirt and a white shirt covered in blood. 

Funny how no one noticed how real the blood was.

Our purposes we’re simple find the people who abandoned me. Kill them, doing that draws attention to the place. Then kill Lori Strode.

The fog machine had a horrible smell yes but was great to stalk in.

Hours of standing around a bunch of horny adults stumbled out of the back door.

The man mumbling how he wanted to eat her. Oh he will regret that word choice.

I felt I push at my back, a perverted drunk man stood behind.

His bad move in his part.

The spare knife in my pocket finds his neck. Too bad he bleeds and dies all to quickly.

With the fog machine making hard to see, and everyone on the party was drunk and loud. No saw the man drop dead.

Admiring the blood on my blade I remember the two went outside.

I turn to leave outside the door to see that Micheal was already taking care of those two. 

But the woman instead of running like she should have was charging at Micheal.

I rushed to cover his back, cutting her shoulder. 

She tumbled to the ground.

“Don’t kill the man not yet.” I say gutting the girl on the ground. I then turn towards the man.

“You want to eat so bad here you go.” I say holding the woman’s intestines.

I stuff his mouth so full he had to choose, swallow it or choke.

Struggling to stay alive he swallowed, as soon as he did I stuffed his mouth more and more. He couldn’t keep up, choking on your little girlfriend what a way to go. 

Michael takes the lead, I follow all the way to his old house. 

Haddonfield now has problems. 

I wounder if they know how to fix them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be shy, leave a kudos or a comment both if you are feeling generous. Love you, and kisses.


End file.
